


Love Me 'Till It Hurts

by Sharl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, PWP, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharl/pseuds/Sharl
Summary: Their relationship had definitely changed since the New York invasion. Loki had thrown him out of the window back then, and Tony instinctively knew that the god would be a beast in bed. He was not disappointed. A couple of years later, Loki had re-appeared in front of Tony. They exchanged witty remarks, and the next thing Tony knew, he was being pounded by the inch of his life by an Asgard god.Loki gave in to Tony’s demand of pure kinky sex every single time and when he did, oh man, he really, really gave it damn good. And tonight was no different.





	Love Me 'Till It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched Civil War again and god, I just want to write a PWP work with Loki and Tony ;-)
> 
> Set post-civil war. Tony and Loki are in established relationship already.

**Love Me ‘Till it Hurts**

**By: Sharl**

 

 

Tony moaned behind the gag on his mouth. He struggled slightly against the bond (leather ropes, of course) that held his arms tied up to the headboard of their bed, hoping he could loosen them just a bit as they started to cut into his wrists. Unfortunately, Loki had done a very good job in tying the knots earlier so he had no choice but to stay put.

 

Speaking of Loki, where the _hell_ was he?

 

The god left him in this state, lying on his back (naked, of course) all tied up, complete with a blindfold, ball gag, nipple clamps, a cock ring and of course a vibrator that was slammed in so deep it continuously touched his prostrate with delicious frictions. The toy was set on a pretty low setting so it wasn’t enough for him to come, instead it only left Tony hornier with each passing second. His cock was hung hot and heavy, pre-cum had leaked and trailed down the cock ring all the way to his balls.

 

Tony shifted and unclenched his ass, but he immediately froze when the vibrator slipped out just a tiny bit. He needed to stay still; Loki had given him a very specific instruction not to let the toy go no matter what happened and Tony didn’t want to disobey him. But then again, he moaned again, the thought of Loki giving him a punishment was so hot it sent a shudder down his body.

 

Their relationship had definitely changed since the New York invasion. Loki had thrown him out of the window back then, and Tony instinctively knew that the god would be a beast in bed. He was not disappointed. A couple of years later, Loki had re-appeared in front of Tony. They exchanged witty remarks, and the next thing Tony knew, he was being pounded by the inch of his life by an Asgard god.

 

Loki gave in to Tony’s demand of pure kinky sex every single time and when he did, oh man, he really, really gave it damn good. And tonight was no different.

 

Tony had begged for Loki to use his body, wanting to find release because fuck, Loki had refrained from sex with him. The god wanted to wait until Tony was healthy, all his injuries from the whole disastrous episode with Captain American and his merry men (and woman) healed completely before they had sex. It was kind of sweet actually, but three months of abstinence never sat well with Tony.

 

The moment Doctor Cho declared that yes, he was in perfect health, Tony had contacted Loki immediately and now here he was, all tied-up and aroused as fuck.

 

Tony didn’t know how much time had passed, but it felt like hours and hours to him and now he was so hard it hurt. He whimpered as he heard the door open and his head turned towards the approaching footsteps. There was only one suspect whom he thought it could be and Tony prayed to all deities that he was right.

 

A hand caressed his cheek; leaving Tony unconsciously leaning towards it, looking for the touch. The hand continued its way down, to his jaw, his collarbone, all the way down a teasing trail and finally stopping on his chest. He shifted again, desperate for friction and he heard an amused chuckle.

 

“Why are you so impatient?” A smooth, baritone voice with a British accent. Tony shivered. Loki could make him come just by talking, and the damned god perfectly knew that.

 

The tied-up man could only whimper as those hands moved towards his left nipple, giving it a slight squeeze and tugging slightly on the clamps. A lick complete with a soft kiss was placed on his jaw before the gag in his mouth was removed. Immediately after that a mouth covered his; the kiss was nothing soft, however, it was demanding and hard. A tongue pushed between his lips and Tony gladly granted it full access, his own tongue battling with it and the two playing. Tony tugged at the leather ropes again, he wanted to touch the other so badly but soon a hand covered the knots in a tight grip, adding pressure to his already cut up wrists.

 

The tongue finally left his mouth but Tony could still feel the god’s hot breath on his face. He was panting as well, but Tony managed to beg, “Loki, fuck me, please.”

 

Although still blind-folded, Tony felt Loki’s grin ghosting over his mouth, like he was waiting for Tony to resort to begging. But the next thing he knew, the god tutted disapprovingly, “One second away from the gag and you're already a demanding bitch, aren’t you? I may need to shut you up again.”

 

Tony shook his head again, “No, no please, not the gag again. Shut me up with something else.”

 

The hand caressed his cheek again and Tony was relieved that his lover was no longer mad at him. “What did you have in mind?”

 

The mortal man bit his bottom lip and whispered, “Your cock.”

 

“What? Speak up love, I can’t hear you.”

 

“Your cock,” he said again, louder this time, “Shut me up with your cock, Loki, let me suck you, please.”

 

Loki laughed lightly, “I know you're such a cock whore, but you're my cock whore, right?” At Tony’s nod, he continued, “My beautiful cock whore and mine alone.” Loki then stood up, slowly removing his pants and boxers while admiring Tony’s tied-up form, all sprawled on his bed in such a vulnerable position. His own erection sprang free, it was already hard. He wanted nothing more than to just fuck the mortal already, but no, he needed to have more patience.

 

Tony felt the bed dip and Loki soon sat straddling him, his ass touching the nipple clamps leaving him moaning again. A cock grazed his lips and Tony licked on the pre-come. Loki hissed from above him as Tony continued his ministration on the cock, giving kittenish licks all the time. He opened his mouth wider; wanting to take the head in but Loki was faster. The god placed a hand on his neck, practically stopping him from moving any further.

 

“Beg.”

 

Tony whined at the firm tone, the command went straight down to his cock and he could feel it grow harder as the pressure on his neck increased. However, he didn’t want to piss Loki off any further and if his lover wanted him to beg, then beg he would. “Please Loki; let me suck your cock. Let me show you how I much I love your big, hard cock.”

 

He could almost see Loki smile through the blindfold. His lover caressed his cheek again, saying “Good pet.”

 

The mortal man moaned as the cock was thrust hard into his mouth. His gag-reflex kicked in due to the sudden move and Loki growled in warning. Tony whimpered submissively, he licked the length again and again and again as an apology, sucking the head as hard as he could. Loki moaned from above him and he swallowed the cock further. Tony realized that the hand was no longer on his neck, he could move if he wanted to. He took a lungful of air before taking the length further and further until his lips touched Loki’s body.

 

Loki moaned again in appreciation and threw his head back. Fuck, Tony’s throat felt so good. He touched the smooth cheek again, smirking, “Love, your lips look so good around me. You like this, don’t you?”

 

Tony hummed and a shiver traveled up Loki’s spine. He grabbed his lover’s head, tugging at the short brown hair and sped up, ignoring Tony who gagged at the rough thrusts. He pressed deeper, thrust harder, still speeding up more and more. His hands tightened around Tony’s hair but still he didn’t stop. He was too close.

 

“Fuck!” An orgasm tore through him and he continued to fuck the others mouth until it passed.

 

Tony whined, a torrent of cum flooded his mouth. He tried to swallow everything dutifully, willing for not a single drop leaking from his lips, but it was very difficult to do so with Loki’s cock still hard in his mouth. The god’s hand moved from his mouth to caress his cheek, smearing cum as that voice whispered, “Such a good pet.”

 

Tony sighed slightly, feeling euphoria run through his body and his own cock jolted at the pleased and satisfied tone from Loki. He licked at the cock again, feeling it twitch in his mouth and he moaned as it grew harder immediately. However it seemed that Loki had different ideas. He drew back and stood up, smirking at Tony’s disappointed whine. “Patience love, you want to get fucked, don’t you?”

 

“Turn around,” the command came and Tony obeyed at once. He knelt on his hands and knees, feeling the leather rope twist and cut even further into his already hurt wrists. He could feel it cut off any circulation but along with the pain came the pleasure and he couldn’t help it when his cock jolted again. Loki noticed this and touched Tony’s erection lightly, making Tony whimpered again.

 

“Oh god, Loki, please fuck me… please…”

 

“Patience is a virtue, Tony.”

 

“Fuck patience!”

 

Loki clicked his tongue disapprovingly making Tony slightly afraid that he had offended his lover. And apparently, he had. “Who said you can make demands? You are such a naughty pet and naughty pets needs to be punished, don’t you think?”

 

Hands touched his butt and he gasped at the first slap, the stinging sensation causing his cock to twitch, and the vibrator inside him touched his prostrate. Again and again, the spanks continued until his ass felt like it was on fire and his cock was leaking furiously now. He felt tears pool around his eyes but they were soaked up by the blindfold. Unconsciously he started to cry out with each slap but Loki paid it no mind. The god watched as those pale cheeks turn bright pink, his own hands began to sting. Finally he stopped. Tony moaned and shook his ass, wanting more.

 

Something wet slithered over the heated skin and Tony whimpered into a pillow –or at least he thought it was a pillow. Loki’s tongue was sinful as it teased his hips, leaving nips and light bites here and there until it finally stopped around his opening. One hand spread his butt and the other touched the vibrator inside.

 

With a twist, Loki pulled out the vibrator slightly and slammed it all the way. Tony screamed.

 

He continued to fuck him with the toy for a few minutes, knowing with each thrust Tony was brought to an orgasm higher and higher. Sure enough, his lover’s body was raked with dry orgasms and the mortal man sobbed.

 

“Ssh,” Loki cooed, “Don’t cry, pretty. I know you love this.”

 

“Loki please, please… Fuck me please…”

 

Loki only hummed in response. In reality his own cock had grown hard again, but still he wanted to play with Heechul for a little while longer. He touched the others hole before pulling out the vibrator completely.

 

Tony sighed in relief when he felt the toy leave his body, thinking that finally he would be fucked. But Loki wasn’t finished. He watched as the abused hole tightened and pressed his tongue inside.

 

The mortal man whimpered as he felt the slick muscle lick and move before pushing slightly into his body. He gasped as Loki started to tongue-fuck him until his body started shaking and thighs collapsed, unable to take the pleasure any longer.

 

His sensitive cock was pressed down into the smooth sheets by his body-weight and he knew Loki might be pissed, but Tony couldn’t move. He could only cry as he pleaded, “Please Loki, please… I can’t take it anymore… please… I…”

 

“Tch, such a demanding bitch. But you have been a good pet so I guess I can give what you want.” A hand lifted his ass and Tony moaned into the pillow again; hopefully this time Loki would really fuck him and not just give him another series of spanks. He felt the other’s cock circle his opening a few times and he whimpered.

 

Loki smirked as Tony’s hole twitched under the teasing touch, a streak of white smearing the perfect skin. His own cock was fully hard again despite his orgasm earlier, but then again he was a god and Tony always had that effect on him so he shouldn’t be so surprised.

 

Tony’s wish was granted as he felt his lover’s cock finally breaching through the ring of muscles and entered him. The blindfold was removed and he blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden light as Loki pushed all the way inside him. He gasped as the cock touched his prostrate.

 

“Does my cock feel good to you, love? Do you like it? Talk to me.”

 

He nodded, “It feels good, so good, Loki. And I love it, I love it there.” Tony moved his hips, a sign that he needed Loki to move, but he just stayed still.

 

Tony turned his head, wanting to look at his lover, but his eyes widened as he saw the kid, Peter Parker stood at the doorway. Damn it, why did the kid arrive so late and how come FRIDAY didn’t say anything? Did Loki leave the door slightly open on purpose?

 

He wanted to tell Loki about Peter’s presence but at that moment Loki began to thrust and all thought left his brain as he could only moan again and again. A few seconds later Tony heard soft retreating footsteps and he realized that Peter must’ve left. Thank fuck. Tony had a lot of explaining to do but it could wait until tomorrow.

 

“Was that Peter Parker?” Loki asked between thrusts and damn it, he sounded slightly amused. Tony was sure that Loki enjoyed this immensely.

 

“Don’t know, don’t care, move faster.” Tony couldn’t form a complete sentence anymore. He moaned again as his lover obeyed the command and started to fuck him faster. He would deal with the spidey kid later but for now there was only one thing in his mind.

 

Tony could feel Loki’s cock slide deeper and he groaned when it _rammed_ again and again into his abused prostrate. He could feel an orgasm building inside his body but then he remembered the damn cock ring was still firmly in place, thus refusing his release.

 

“Fuck, Loki! Take it off, please.”

 

“Hmm? Want me to take the cock ring off you?”

 

“Oh god yes, please please please... I need to come, I need to…”

 

“Tch, you are so selfish, only thinking of your own needs again and again. I was about to take it off, but then you had to be a selfish bastard again. Letting it stay there for a bit longer might not be a bad idea. Besides, it feels good, doesn’t it?” Loki slowed down, keeping the pace steady as he rocked in and out of him. Tony whimpered and tears of frustration trailed down from his eyes again, and this time they didn’t have the blindfold to soak them up. He cursed himself internally from being so stupid, he needed to come so badly, why did he say those words again?

 

Loki leaned forward and licked Tony’s tears away, all the time fucking him in such a slow pace. “You are always selfish, ignoring your own safety and didn’t care for what others might feel. Do you even realize how stupid you are, Tony? What if the tracking spell malfunctioned? What if I didn’t found you immediately after they left you there to die?”

 

The mortal man cried as he desperately thrust his hips upward, “I…I’m sorry… Loki… please… forgive me…”

 

A loving hand traced his cheek, “Really? Are you really sorry or is this just pretend?”

 

Tony practically sobbed, “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry… forgive me… please…”

 

“You always say that and yet you will do it again…”

 

He furiously shook his head, “No! I won’t do it again, I promise… I’m really sorry… please let me come, please… I beg you, Loki, please…”

 

Loki groaned, “You’re so pretty when you beg, love.” He began to thrust harder, deeper and faster. He hugged Tony from behind, placing his sweaty chest on an equally sweaty back and tugging on the nipple clamps. Tony shuddered as Loki twisted the clamps, he could feel blood beginning to drip down his nipples but right now he couldn’t care less because Loki was fucking him so hard and _by God_ , it felt so good.

 

Soon Loki felt the familiar feel of orgasm beginning to swirl in his body and he touched Tony’s cock, tugging off the cock ring before wrapping his hand around the heated flesh.

 

Two strokes on his cock and Tony finally, blissfully came. White spots burst in his eyes and he collapsed into the mess he'd made on their bed. He could feel Loki’s violent thrusts still wreaking havoc inside his body and Tony clenched his channel, wanting to make Loki came in him as soon as possible.

 

Loki moaned as he felt Tony tighten even further and after five more thrusts he released his seed inside his lover with a loud shout, coming undone for the second time that night. He stayed there for few moments, allowing them both to catch their breath, and Loki finally pulled out and slumped next to Tony on the bed.

 

He gathered the mortal man in his arms and placed a kiss on those enticing lips. They kissed lazily, too tired to move but still content to lay there, enjoying each others' presence. Loki waved his hand, effectively removing the nipple clamps and the leather ropes before massaging the cut-up wrists as an apologetic gesture.

 

Tony groaned as blood began to flow into his hands again. No words were needed, for he knew Loki was taking care of him, silently apologizing for tying him up and all that. But still he did it to fulfil Tony’s request, and Tony loved him much more because of it. He opened his tired eyes, looked at Loki’s mesmerizing green ones and said, “You know what would totally suck?”

 

“What?”

 

“If even after all of these, they came back and still wanted to kill me.”

 

Loki’s hands stopped on his wrists. He stared back into his lover’s eyes intently and said with a firm tone, “Don’t say that. Don’t you ever say that, don’t even think about it.”

 

Tony gazed back and shook his head, “Yeah, okay. Sorry I said it. ”

 

The hands then resumed their stroking, but Tony was familiar enough now with Loki, that he knew the god was tense. Yes, Tony was a fool for saying that; he should have known that Loki was still mad with the whole thing. He could only imagine how Loki felt when he found Tony dying alone in that cave, the arc reactor completely destroyed by Cap’s shield.

 

After a while Tony began to doze off, although he shouldn’t be surprised. This was after all their biggest role play sex in a few months and his body still needed to adjust. Loki’s comforting touches also made for a pleasant experience to lull him to sleep and soon Tony began to drift away. His brain reminded him that the bed was still splattered with come and how wonderful hot towel would feel cleaning up his sore ass, but he didn’t want Loki to move; the warmth of the god’s body was too addicting, making him feel safe and so he didn’t say anything.

 

The next morning, Tony was awoken by the sun streaming from the huge windows. Turning around, he saw the space next to him was empty. It was not a surprise, considering that Loki was indeed busy, he had his own duties (masquerading as Odin) in Asgard after all. God, Tony just hoped that Loki was really _back_ in Asgard, and not doing stupid things like oh, chasing down Captain America and his merry men, perhaps.

 

Tony groaned, willing his deliciously sore body to move and blinked awake. And blinked again.

 

On the bedside table, a single golden apple shone.

 

 

- **End of Story** -

 


End file.
